Tales of Suspense Vol 1 73
Continuing from last issue... After hearing that there are additional complications in Happy Hogan's recovery after being injured during Iron Man's fight with the Titanium Man, the Golden Avenger pays a visit to the hospital where he is being treated even though Senator Byrd has asked Tony Stark to appear before a Senate committee to reveal the secrets of Iron Man's armor. Arriving at the hospital, Iron Man learns that Hogan has been kidnapped, and he follows the clues to a castle which has been imported into the States from Europe and rebuilt. Iron Man soon learns that Happy's kidnapper is the Black Knight, who is seeking to get revenge on Iron Man over an earlier defeat. Fighting his opponent, Iron Man's armor soon runs low on power and Iron Man is easily defeated by the Black Knight, who leaves Iron Man for dead in the castle. Iron Man struggles to find Happy, who is still alive but is still at great risk of death unless he gets the medical attention he needs. This story is continued next issue... | Synopsis2 = Continued from last issue... While Captain America follows the first of three Sleeper robots awoken by Nazi sleeper Agents, the second one (a giant manta-shaped flying machine) is awoken in the town of Telbeck by the second sleeper agent, who is killed in the explosion that frees the second Sleeper. After trying to stop the second Sleeper, he finds it also is impervious to his attacks. Cap then instead opts to hitch a ride on the flying machine as it combines with the first Sleeper robot and flies off to meet the third and final Sleeper. As Captain America is forced to jump off the flying combination of the first and second sleeper due to an attack by NATO aircraft, the third sleeper agent secures the device needed to awake the third and final Sleeper robot. | Appearing1 = Featured Character(s): * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Items: * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Character(s): * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters * unnamed pawnbroker Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** an unnamed forest **** **** **** Items: * and Vehicles * a motorcycle | Notes = * In "My Life for Yours!": Credits read: "This oughta set some kind of record! All these Bullpen buddies had a hand in this one: Stan Lee, Roy Thomas, Adam Austin, Gary Michaels, Sol Brodsky, Flo Steinberg, and merrie ol' Marie Severin!" * In "My Life for Yours!" plot assist by Steinberg. * In "Where Walks the Sleeper!" layouts by Kirby, pencils by Tuska. * Nathan Garrett's castle portrayed this issue is not to be confused with Garrett Castle in England. * This issue contains a letters page, Mails of Suspense. Letters are published from Bob Pence, Alfred Attanasio, Joseph D. Kaposta, Donald McGregor, and Linda Crowe. * and | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:1966 Category:1966, January